Love of an Angel
by Arie Davion
Summary: The Return of Arie, Goddess of Moments on an ALL NEW OAV!
1. Chapter 1 Angel Eggs

Love of an Angel - Ah My Goddess Fanfic  
  
Part Two of One Wish By Arie Tarou  
  
Chapter 1 - Angel Eggs  
  
  
"Ice cream!"  
  
Arie chuckled as she heard a 'WAI' followed by a multiple amount of crashes only to have Skuld run out of her room to meet her. The black haired girl ran up to her, stars in her eyes. Arie looked down at her watch and winked at the girl. "10 second. Last week it was 5, I think you've been eating too much Ice Cream because you're a little slow." She pretended to walk to the kitchen, keeping the tub of ice cream out of reach.  
  
"Aww…. Arie…" Arie turned around to see the girls face in a mocking pout. Arie smiled, "Well, if you can get us some spoons I'm sure that I can share." The two of them giggled as they headed to the kitchen. Arie took a seat at the table, while Skuld soon joined her with two spoons in hand, passing one to Arie. They dug in together and as they closed their mouths over the spoonful of their respected favorites, Chocolate and Pistachio, the happy sighs echoed in the room.  
  
"Ah, nothing beats a good taste of ice cream!" Commented Arie, Skuld only nodded as she stuck another spoonful into her mouth. "So, what were you working on this time?" Skuld stopped mid-bite, and blushed with a slight sulk. "Something…" She avoided and took another bite. Arie raised one eyebrow and kept looking at her and continued to work on the green tea flavored ice cream. Skuld's guilt over rode her, and she blew into a full confession.  
  
"I wanted to make a machine that would allow me to control my angel, but last time there was a massive failure, and I was hoping that this time it would work. I miss Noble Scarlet so much, and I know that if I could control her I could keep her!" Her eyes were filled with tears, but Arie felt as if she missed something. She would have to talk to Bell-chan when she got a chance. "What has Belldandy said about all of this?" Skuld looked down at the now untouched ice cream. Arie then knew that Skuld had not said a word, and was, in fact, going against her sister's orders. Typical. "Well, How about you finish up the ice cream. I have to go talk to Bell-Chan about something. Don't worry, I won't tell her what your doing, but you can't use it unless I'm there, Deal?" Skuld looked up and smiled, "Hai, One-sama!" And with that Arie moved out of the kitchen and walked to her attic room. It had undergone a new change from since she last arrived here. Instead of the white walls and the blue trim it was now an elegant room of soft brown hues with royal blues and purples. Hangings of different art forms were placed along the wall, and a large Celtic tree pointed knot decorated one wall with blue, purple and green. She felt drawn to it, unsure why, but she did. Moving to her desk she flipped on her computer and set the Muse.003 on. How many CD's had she written over the last year? It had helped a lot with the Temples income, and although Keiichi-san didn't really need the money with his job at Chihori's shop, it was nice that they didn't have to worry so much about the bills and Skuld's Ice Cream fetish, and Urds sake fetish. Pulling out the odd packages from her shopping tote, she then headed out to the garden in the back where her twin, Belldandy was hanging up the daily load of laundry.  
"Hey, Bell-chan, you got a minute?" Belldandy smiled and poked her head out from behind the sheet. Arie helped her finish pinning it up. "Sure." "Skuld mentioned something about missing her Angel today, and I've of course have known about Holy Bell, but i can't help but wonder if I'm ment to have an Angel of my own or not." Belldandy stopped and just looked at Arie, and her cheeks went red, causing Belldandy to chuckle. "But if i'm not.. then.." Arie trailed off, but before either could say a word, Belldandy grabbed Aries hand and pulled her into the house and into her room. It, at first caught her unaware, but by the giggling from Belldandy, which was a little uncharacteristic of her but she guessed that she was rubbing off on her twin a little. She stopped in front of a small stand that had a tiny egg that Arie found similar to the one around Skuld's neck, sitting on a blue velvet pillow. "I was told not to give it to you till you asked about it." Belldandy smiled and picked up the egg carefully and handed it to Arie. "The egg was given to me between the time you were away for those 4-5 years, and have been waiting for you to say something." She smiled and Arie's heart fluttered. Bell-chan was such a sweet hearted Goddess, and Arie admired that in her. Arie just seemed to have the odd tendencies to be a little more outspoken then her, though they were basically tied when it came to Karaoke. Arie looked down at the egg, and was a little puzzled.  
"What do i do with it?" She asked, and Belldandy smiled, "You swallow it." "And then what?" Belldandy winked, "That is for you to find out. "Does it hurt the egg, or me?" "No." She was skeptical of the Egg, not really sure what to expect. She looked to Belldandy, "What's it like to have an Angel?" Belldandy's smile softened and her arms took hold of Arie's shoulders, Holy Bell appearing, and wrapping around them both.  
"It's like having a twin, a best friend that reflects your soul, and is there to protect you and comfort you." She Smiled, "Just like me having you home." Arie smiled, and held back a tear. Sister. Arie hugged Belldandy and thanked her. Heading back to her room, she didn't swallow the egg, only gave it it's new perch.  
*I was mortal once. How would that affect her. Her? My Angel.* Arie looked at the egg, not really sure what to think of it. All too soon Belldandy called for supper, and she headed down the stairs, dwelling on her Angel egg. What would her angel be like anyways?  
  
  
End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2 New Paths

Love of an Angel - Ah My Goddess Fanfic  
  
Part Two of One Wish By Arie Tarou  
  
Chapter Two - New Paths  
  
  
Everything seemed normal as she sat down for dinner. Well, if you counted the blast bits from Skuld latest going high hire, Urd badgering her about it, and Belldandy grinning while serving Keiichi some tea to go with dinner. Yup, all was normal. But then, why did it feel so different to her. Finishing up her dinner, she brought her plate to the kitchen and then headed to her favorite tree, bringing a book on oracle cards with her. Belldandy was always good at Rune readings that Tea leaf readings. But Arie, herself, always felt drawn to the card divinations, like oracle and Tarot cards. She flipped through the book on Faerie cards as she heard an argument floating from Keiichi's work room. Looking out of the tree, Arie could see Megami, Keiichi's younger sister, trying to bring out an idea for the Motor club. From what she could tell, Megami was trying to get Keiichi to help out that coming fall, even though he was not returning to school because that previous year he had graduated. Megami looked out the door and waved to her, motioning her to come say hi. Arie waved back and sighed inwardly. What was that girl up to? She met Megami when She had returned from the depths of hell only a year ago, and dispite the girls obsession with mechanical devices (cars, motorcycles and the like), they got along famously. Tucking her book into her 'hyperspace storage pocket' she soon arrived at the workshop.  
  
"Hi Megami, what's up?" The girl grinned and they exchanged hugs. Keiichi just went back to his work and pretended not to notice they were there. Either Megami had something up her sleeve or he just wanted to get back to his work. Arie voted for Megami.  
  
"Hey Arie-Chan, how's your summer been? haven't seen you in a month or so. Things going well?" Arie smiled.  
  
"Not a whole lot. Mara had a little fun earlier, but Skuld's newest Bampei took care of her. What a wonderful invention." She smiled, Megami chuckled.  
  
"Ah.. I'm still not use to this whole 'Goddess' and 'Demon' thing." Arie smiled sympathetically. "Give it time, Megami." She nodded.  
  
"Anything else?" Arie shock her head, "Other then another hit CD, not a whole lot." Arie blushed a little about her quick success. Although she never really went public personally, her music was original and of a large variety and was quickly picked up by some of the larger record companies. With a little help from Belldandy, she convinced them that she did not wish to go on tour, only that she wished to write and sing songs, and leave it at that. And a month after the fist record she didn't even get so much as a call for a concert, which Arie found a great releif.  
"Well that's wonderful! What songs did you put on this one?"  
  
"Um, Sympathy, To my Heart, Crossover, and about 5 other songs that you haven't heard yet." Megami sighed with an 'awe' in her voice. "I love Sympathy. That's such an awesome song. Dark, but i love the little trinket sounds in the background. Almost sounds like a mechanics workshop!" The girls cheeks went a little pink as her mind had wandered over to her mechanical fetish. Arie only giggled. "I'm glad you like it. So, what brought you here anyways? Did you sell that bike you built?" She asked back and the girl returned to the real world. She saw a little glint in the girls eyes, and Arie knew that the girl was hiding something.  
  
"I sold the bike for a little more then i was expecting. That was a surprise and i was happy about that." She paused and looked thoughtful. "Arie, can i ask you a question?"  
  
"Fire Away"  
  
"Have you ever thought of going back to school?" Arie stopped and Megami turned to face her.  
  
"What do you mean? Are you trying to get me into the motor club again?" Megami's look went a little sheepish.  
  
"Well, we are looking for more members. But think about it. You could take a few random classes and learn some new things, Maybe learn to speak English, and we could even be in the same class!" The girl almost looked as excited like a child at Christmas. Arie didn't bother to comment that she already could speak English fluently, among many other languages. One of the perks about being a goddess. Megami blushed a little, and Arie got the clue.  
  
"You met a guy!" Megami's cheeks went aflame and Arie knew she guessed right. "Who is it?! What's his name?"  
  
"He's new. He joined the motor club last your, acting as a teachers sponsor. He's an intern that taught English last year, and probably will again. A gaigin, but he's so cute!" She giggled, and Arie smiled at her. "Interesting. You still haven't told me his name."  
  
"Shawn Senpai."  
  
"A Gaigin!? Where's he from?" Megami stopped for a second and thought, "I think somewhere in Canada. He mentions something about the Great North, and all this funny talk about snow. but I can't remember the city's name." She shrugged. "But no matter. It's just nice to have a talk, sexy man that can over power Tamiya and Ootaki senpai." Arie raised her eye-brow at her mention of 'sexy' but kept it to herself. She was happy for the girls good fortune. Decent guys, much like back at home, were fairly rare, and even she did not have much luck with them.  
  
"So, have you asked him out yet?" Arie asked lightly, trying her best to poke at her without prying too much. Megami furiously shook her head. "No I haven't. We always seem to busy with a project, and i always forget." Arie and Megami giggled a little. "Come to NIT with me, please?" Arie looked at the girl and started to protest, "But I'm not one for technology.." Megami pulled at her arm a little, "Common. You help Skuld with that awesome computer of yours, and well.. there are other classes then just technical stuff. Like astrology, and English, and well... lots of other classes!" She smiled, and Arie caught the Shawn reference.  
  
Arie smiled and patted the girls hand. "I'll think about it. You never know what the future might hold." Arie winked and then bid good bye, heading back to her tree for the afternoon.  
  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3 Sympathy

Love of an Angel - Ah My Goddess Fanfic  
  
Part Two of One Wish By Arie Tarou  
  
Chapter Three - "Sympathy"  
  
  
The Liquid Mirror Reflects My Soul  
But Keeps My Secrets Within  
It Feeds The Emanating Flame  
In Which My Life Has Become  
  
A Flame In Which Gives And Takes  
The Resources In Which It Depends On  
Is What Slowly Gets Cut Off  
Steadily Turning Into Hot Embers  
That Still Have The Ability To Burn  
  
In This Ocean Of My Thoughts  
Time Becomes Enveloped In Itself  
The Pains And Joys Of A Past Life  
Seem To Comes Back In Full Bloom  
  
Unfolding Its Truths Right Before Me  
My Eyes Now Naked To The World  
No Longer Covered By The Innocence  
In Which Blinds The Still Venerable  
I See, What Now Goes On, In Truth  


  
  
  
She shook her head as she stood in the hallway of the busy school. "I can't believe you convinced me to come here." The girl beside her smiled wickedly.  
  
"Well, i didn't want to be here with no one to hang. Especially with Bell and K1 gone. And now that your here, I'm sure that things won't be boring!" Arie poked at Megami and she laughed, walking past the different club tables. They could hear the roars of the Motor club ahead, and Arie took a quick turn toward the other direction but Megumi caught her arm.  
  
"But, Meg... you know I'm not a car person! I touch one and it will explode!!" The girls smiled and headed towards her goal.  
  
"You may not like it, but I do! Besides, someone has to take K1's place!" Arie shook her head, double checking her that her blue hair stayed in it's buns at the base of her neck. Up ahead she could see Tamiya-sama and Ootaki-sama harrasing another student. Well, she thought it was a student. He was much taller and dressed in a suit, much the same way that Aoshima dressed, but only he looked much younger and a foreigner ?!  
  
"Hey Tamiya and Ootaki-sama!" Megami yelled over the crowd and finished pushing her way tot he table, and tossed the Foreigner a dazzling smile. "You boys harassing possible club members again?" They blinked at her.  
  
"d'uh, no, Megami-chan. Shawn-sama is sponsoring our club this year. T'was trying to see if he would take over as pres, for Keiichi." Replied Tamiya, his voice booming as always.  
"Knuckle-heads. I already knew THAT!." The blinked at her and shrugged and decided to look for someone else to 'convince' to join the club. Arie hid behind Megami, trying to be unseen, but Sora caught her. She gave them a look and they coward a little.  
  
"Konnichi-wa, Arie-sama. You visiting or going to school now?" Arie stopped and smiled at the girl. She was much older now then when she had first joined the club. She was growing into quite the woman, now at the age of 20. Arie, herself was only 19, but not many knew that and assumed that she was 22 along with her twin. The time traveling thing was a pain. She usually tried to ignore the fact that she lost 3000 years of wisdom to a stupid Deamon.  
  
"Unfortunately yes." Arie jabbed a thumb at Megami who was now in conversation with the gaijin, and smiled. "She made me do it, I swear!" Sora giggled, and Arie, as always, felt endeared to the girls innocent soul.  
  
"Arie-chan!" Megami pulled her arm a little. "This is Shawn-Sensai. He's teaching English this year, as well as taking a few classes himself. The Tall man smiled, and Arie almost caught her breath and blushed. Almost.  
  
"Hello, Shawn." Arie said in perfect English. Shawn looked back at her and smiled a little.  
  
"Ah, so someone around her does speak English! How wonderful! And no real heavy accent either. I'm impressed."  
  
Arie grinned with a wink. "I use to live in Canada for some time, and at that point i could speak better English then Japanese." Well, it wasn't a lie, just a nice twist of the truth.  
  
Shawn raised an eyebrow. "Where in Canada did you visit?"  
  
Feeling no real reason to keep that secret as Canada was a big place. "Prince George, you?"  
  
He blinked and his face shone, "Really!! I'm from there too!"  
  
Arie blinked.  
  
"Um... what are you talking about?" Megami asked in Japanese, half confused.  
  
"Arie-san and I use to live in the same town together. Isn't that an interesting coincidence?" He looked her over and half frowned. "But i don't remember a Blue haired girl that lived there. What school did you go to? Assuming that you lived there for a long time."  
  
"Cedars. Lived there for 18 years. But i wasn't Blue for all that long. I was a silver blonde, much like Belldandy my twin sister."  
  
"Ah, I see."  
  
Arie looked to Megami and back and Shawn, to Sora who looked rather confused.  
  
"I, uh, gotta go. I missed a few books that I needed to pick up." And witht hat Arie turned around and walked quickly in the direction that she had come from. Prince George? Was that a coincidence or a playing of Fate. She dared not ask Urd about it, maybe Skuld might have an idea. But she rarely used her Goddess powers for anything. Brett? Arie shook her head. No no, she couldn't ask. She will have to wait and see. Besides, Megami liked the guy, and a good guy never came around very often that she found interesting.  
  
Arie shook her head. Something told her that she shouldn't have come here. But then something else told her that there was more then what meets the eye. and That was what had her running.  
  
  
*end of chapter 3* 

  
  



End file.
